


Claritas

by ShyWhovian



Series: Their Better Angels [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: In a world full of daemons, Owl can see them all, describe them all. All but one, her very own.
Series: Their Better Angels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Claritas

Owl could tell you everything you might want to know about a person’s daemon, even from miles away, she could give you the most minute details on them, down to tiny imperfections in any one. 

She could tell you that even from as far as she was, the butler’s daemon, a huge raven that seemed slightly too big to be real and who swooped around as though she owned the place, had the brightest red eyes Owl had ever seen and that her feathers were all perfect. Not even a single one was out of place. She looked almost smooth. It was unnerving.

She would be able to tell you the precise distance that the boy who wasn’t the Earl’s daemon could run from him before being shot back in the other direction like a stone from a slingshot and wax almost poetically about the notch in one of it’s ears and the excitement in both the boy and the daemon’s eyes.

She could even talk about the Earl’s daemon, the daemon of the boy she’d been sent to kill. Small and hidden though she was, Owl had still seen the silvery looking snake with its little horns that looked like eyelashes and her little quivering tongue as she poked her head above the Earl’s collar to peer around, almost as though she were highly suspicious of something, or maybe scared. Or maybe she was just shy? Owl didn’t know, though thought it would make sense given how close in proximity the two always were.

Owl could tell you all these things and more, there wasn’t a single daemon she couldn’t tell you about. Not a single one. Except of course, her very own.

She knew he existed of course, she could feel the tiny weight on her shoulder and hear the soft voice whispering to her, oftentimes warning her of impending trees or of shoes she was about to put in her mouth; Feng Lok made up for what she lacked and was able to see things in close proximity. Owl thought this quite unfair, as he was able to see her but from the moment she’d been born, she’d never been able to see him. Her very own soul.

Oftentimes she wondered what he looked like, he felt very small, so definitely not something like a bear or an elephant but equally he didn’t have claws, so not a lizard or a bird either. He was silky smooth to the touch and had very small whiskers. A cat maybe? A very small cat that could fit into the palm of her hand? She’d seen other people have such things, maybe she had one too? Though she had to admit to not feeling very much like a cat person.

“Concentrate Mey!” Came a soft voice in her ear, snapping her out of her wistful imaginations. Feng was right, she had to be at her best now. 

It was time!

***  
Of all the things that could have happened, this was one of the strangest outcomes, not only was Owl not dead, but she was now in the employ of the very Earl she’d been trying to kill just the day before and on top of that was going by her actual name again. Mey Rin. It felt almost strange to have someone call her that again after so long. Almost. After all, Feng had never really stopped. He’d been a constant happy reminder that Owl wasn’t her entire being, that once she’d just been a normal girl who’d had proper friends who wouldn’t kill her for failing to do something.

She had slept in a proper bed, one with a mattress and sheets and a blanket and about the softest pillow she’d ever laid her head on! It was all, almost surreal, that these things should be happening to her, after everything. How had this happened?

There was a knock on the door, the butler, Sebastian, came in, his still unnatural looking daemon following behind until Mey Rin’s eyesight prevented her from fully seeing the two. She stared at the blurry black figure, who seemed to melt into one being with the black blur on his shoulder that was his raven daemon, Berith. She felt a small reassuring weight on her own shoulder, Feng having come up, or down from wherever he’d been to perch on her, as he normally did. She raised a hand absently to stroke him as she tried to concentrate on what Sebastian was telling her. Which was hard to do as her eyes kept focussing on the strange disconcerting merging point between butler and daemon, even if it was a point fabricated by her own vision, it was still unnerving.

Another person entered the room, a woman this time. Mey Rin caught the briefest flash of russet red darting up her arm (a squirrel, possibly) before she too came too close and became a brown and white blur next to the black one.

Nina Hopkins, as the brown and white blur turned out to be called, was a tailor. A tailor who inexplicably thought that she was pretty… Mey Rin privately thought that the other woman might need her own eyesight checking. But soon that didn’t matter much either as Nina pushed Sebastian out of the room and began the long, surprisingly long, task of dressing Mey Rin. Soft fabrics were pulled over her head and swished around her ankles, a bulletproof corset was laced around her, followed by more fabric on top of that, and something more added on top. And then boots and something in her hair and then she was pushed in front of the mirror. 

Mey Rin gazed at her reflection. A dark blue and white blur gazed back. She assumed that however she looked, it was good enough to pass for a maid, even if she had no idea how to work as one. 

A hand on her shoulder and a voice telling her to take hold of something. A box?

Inside was something she’d never expected to find. A pair of glasses. A present from the Earl she no longer wanted to murder.

She put them on and the entire world shifted.

The girl in the mirror had reddish hair, cut short to lie around her shoulders, a white cap rested upon her head. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, wide and confused looking. Her clothes were pristine, her boots shiny. Around her was a fairly plain, yet somehow still beautiful room. Behind her a woman with brown hair and glasses wielding a tape measure, while her daemon, a red squirrel held a pin cushion between its tiny paws. And on a bed post, staring at her with utter adoration was a small creature. Almost squirrel like he looked, though he was smaller than the other woman’s. His fur was a mix of brown and grey and his eyes seemed like they held galaxies in them, he was soft and sweet looking, somehow she’d always known he would be.. He noticed her gaze and leapt, spreading his limbs revealing flaps of skin that acted as wings, gliding over to settle on her shoulder. An ever present and reassuring weight. Feng Lok. Her daemon. No longer a voice but a being.

She began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Feng Lok - Northern Flying Squirrel  
> Berith - Northern Raven  
> Ciel's daemon - Eyelash Pit Viper  
> Finny's daemon - White-Sided Jackrabbit  
> Nina's daemon - Eurasian Red Squirrel


End file.
